Eternal Separation
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: It wasn't there... She couldn't go back... She'd never get to see them again... After returning to her own world, all Yui can think about is the time she spent in Zeus's garden and the friends she didn't want to say goodbye to...


**AnimeKiwi369:** Hello, everyone! Welcome to my newest FanFiction in months! I couldn't resist doing a _**Kamigami no Asobi~Ludere Deorum**_ story after the end of the season on Saturday. That was so perfect. So many perfect moments. So many fangirl moments. Anyways, the end was just begging for a FanFiction, and I got inspired, and so here we are! So this is based off the last couple minutes after Yui returns to her world and also serves to recap the series.

I don't own _**Kamigami no Asobi~Ludere Deorum** _or its characters. I simply own the story.

Enjoy! **:**)

* * *

Eternal Separation

It was gone. The Sword of Heaven's Gathering Clouds wasn't there. She couldn't go back. Yui Kusanagi sunk to the floor of her family shrine's storage shed, covering her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. Her time with them was really over. It wasn't fair! Things weren't supposed to end like that! They were all supposed to graduate together, not be forcefully separated like that. Why did it have to end that way?! She didn't even have time to tell them goodbye or tell them how much they meant to her. Yui hadn't wanted to say goodbye. After spending months with the gods, nothing would be the same for her. She couldn't forget them…

Yui cried for what felt like hours on the floor of the shed. All she could think about were the friends she'd had to leave behind so suddenly. They had all been so concerned for how she would get out of the collapsing garden they didn't have time for proper goodbyes. It had only been a few minutes, and yet it felt like it had been an eternity without her friends. She missed them so much! Apollon, Hades, Tsukito, Takeru, Balder, Loki, Dionysus, Thor, Melissa… Even Master Thoth and Zeus! She felt like there was a hole in her chest now that they weren't there.

She couldn't stay in that shed any longer, and she slowly stood up, her eyes dry for the moment, and made her way to her room, locking the door. She didn't want to come out. All she could think about were the gods she'd spent so much time with. She'd fallen in love with all of them in a way that could never be replaced or forgotten. The presence they had been in Yui's life couldn't be replaced. Not their quirks or all the good and bad times they had experienced together.

The young girl refused to come out of her room for the rest of the night, sitting with her knees to her chest on her bed, tears clinging to her eyes every time she thought of one of her beloved friends. No matter what she did, her thoughts came back to each of them. They were all so special and different. They would always be irreplaceable in her heart.

Apollon was always so bright and cheerful; just like the sun he was the god of. The silly blonde who always called everyone by a nickname had gone into everything with an open mind and positive attitude, especially when it came to doing the play after their midterm exams. Granted, he had had his share of pain while he was there with what happened with Cassandra. But Yui had been able to help him overcome that ordeal. She could still remember the first time she met him and the way he had kissed her hand and cheek because he didn't know that wasn't a custom in Japan. He had been excited to meet her and work with the others from the start. Yui loved every minute with him and his smile, although he had been a handful at times when he got ideas out of magazines. She couldn't forget his last words to her: _I love you. Goodbye._

Although Dionysus initially had only taken interest in the academy because of Apollon, Yui felt like he had almost become like an older brother while she was there. Even if he wasn't the most motivated student and preferred to make wine than pay attention to Master Thoth's lessons, he had still brought a fun presence to life at Zeus's academy. The Greek god of Fertility and Merrymaking always knew just what was going on with Apollon and Hades. The Japanese girl wasn't sure if Dionysus's wish for her would be able to become true: _May Kusanagi-san always have a smile on her face._

Every time it rained all Yui was able to think of was Hades and the times she had gone stargazing with him and the time he had saved her from drowning. He had been so hard to figure out, but the purple-haired girl was glad she was able to help him open up to her and the others. He had been incredibly intimidating at first, but he really was nothing but a softy on the inside. Even though he experienced so much misery due to being god of the Underworld, Yui was glad he was able to still have fun in his life, like with his love of strawberry daifuku and his humor that the other gods found lame. His parting words had been sweet, but she just couldn't see herself experiencing them anytime soon: _I shall always pray for your happiness._

Yui kept up her swordsmanship, but it didn't feel the same. Each swing she would take just brought up memories of Takeru and their shared interest. She could remember how he never seemed to like her and was never interested in a club. Until he discovered she also used a sword. Yui remembered the duel they had had to decide if Takeru would be in a club or not and how he postponed it because her body wasn't strong enough. She remembered how determined she was to help him when he was suspended by Zeus after he broke his shackle when he saved her after she fell off a cliff. In a way, he was unpredictable, like the seas and storms he was god of. The brown-eyed girl remembered how he used always call her "weed"; she hated it when he called her that at first. But after they became closer, she knew it wasn't out of derision and more out of affection. His last words to her were exactly how she felt about him: _Kusanagi, there's no one like you._

Just as the rain and swordplay would constantly remind the girl about Hades and Takeru respectively, the moon only served to remind her of Tsukito. No matter what it was, the moon god's focus on a task always amazed Yui. She had to admit to herself that Tsukito was always pretty funny in the sense that he really couldn't comprehend anything real well and took notes of absolutely everything and took everything too seriously. She wished that she could have another moon-viewing festival. That day had been fun, if not a little difficult due to a certain Norse god putting Lovers' Rings on the two of them. However, Yui was sure that had been a turning point for him in his growth at the academy. She knew that she felt the same way he did with his parting words: _I will never forget the things you taught me._

Thor's understanding of his fellow Norse gods never ceased to amaze her. If it wasn't for him, she probably never would have come to understand the strength of the bond Balder and Loki had. Even though the thunder god hadn't seemed all that interested in learning, he was an invaluable presence in her time in Zeus's garden. Almost like how Dionysus had become like an older brother, Thor had, too. Yui wished that she could have gotten to know him better, though. Learned more about him and his own bond with Balder and Loki. However, the purple-haired girl shared the same sentiment as he had: _I'm glad I met you._

Whenever her thoughts strayed to Loki, she had to admit he had been the most surprising. His tricks always got everyone of them into trouble, especially with the Lovers' Rings and his attempted coup d'état during the play. He kept their lives interesting nonetheless, having a temperamental personality that fit the fire god well. It surprised her to no end that he hadn't known she was human until just before the Christmas market, instead thinking she was some kind of Japanese goddess. He had been pretty cruel to her during that time, though, because of his desire to keep her away from Balder. However, he had warmed up to her, after explaining what was wrong with his friend and that he was simply trying to protect them both. Yui couldn't help but touch her forehead every time she recalled the kiss he'd planted there. Loki really _had_ appreciated everything she'd done for him. She could hear it in his voice when he told her goodbye: _Thanks, Yui._

Her heart ached whenever she thought of Balder, Norse God of Light. And destruction. After meeting him, she never would have thought in a million years that the clumsy god could be capable of such things. It wasn't his fault, though. He hadn't been aware of his tragic nature. Yui could still remember how the first time she met him after being forcefully transported to the garden that he seemed like someone she could talk to. Balder had even felt the same way about her because she wasn't affected by his unconscious power to draw others to him. He had been the first one to introduce himself to her and had been the only one of the first five gods she had met to truly be kind to her. However, she hadn't liked the over-possessiveness he'd shown during the Christmas market, but she now understood why. Even with all that happened with him, she still treasured the memories they made together. His farewell spoke loudest to her: _We'll always be in your heart._

There wasn't a day that went by that Yui didn't think of her friends. She tried her best to get on with her life, but it was difficult. No matter what she did or who she was with, the gods always came back to the front of her mind. She preferred to remember their smiles and the fun times the most, like when they watched fireworks and the moon-viewing and studying for midterms and their play, _Cinderella_, that had gone horribly awry, even from the start. Remembering the way in which six of the gods had argued who would be the prince seemed so silly now.

Time seemed unbearably slow back in her world, but eventually the days that led up to her beginning her third year of high school dwindled until she was back studying. Life felt mundane, and she had to admit to herself that she missed the days of uncertainty with everyone and having to teach them about the human heart. She had to constantly remind herself that she had known her time with them was limited. Still… She wished she had been able to graduate with them, tell them what they meant to her, given them a proper goodbye… Told them how much she loved each and every one of them…

Yui looked up the sky as a small breeze rustled the tree leaves on her way back home from school. It had been a few months since she had been forced to say goodbye to the gods and returned to her world. She wondered how everyone was doing; she hoped that they were all well, just like she knew they hoped she was. The brown-eyed girl hadn't been the same since coming back. She hardly ever smiled anymore, and her thoughts would turn to her divine friends at every possible moment. She had come to accept that she would never be able to see them again. The young girl didn't like that, but she knew it was an impossibility for her to ever see them again. At least she still had her memories; those couldn't be taken from her.

She slowly made her way up the steps to her family's shrine, pausing on one of the landings, thinking about the friends she'd had to leave behind in Zeus's crumbling garden for the however many times she'd thought about them that day. She'd lost count of how many times her mind wandered to them. Another small breeze blew.

Then she heard it.

"_Kusanagi…"_

She looked around, confused, thinking she was simply hearing things.

"_Yui-san…"_

She looked around again, surprised. There was no way… She _had_ to be hearing things…

"_Kusanagi Yui."_

The purple-haired girl looked towards the top of the stairs. There was no way… But the voices…didn't sound distant… They sounded just a few feet away… She dropped her schoolbag and sword in disbelief, hope starting to bubble inside of her.

"_Kusanagi-san."_

Tears sprung to her eyes and her jaw dropped as she started walking slowly up the steps.

"_Kusanagi!"_

"_Kusanagi…" _

"_Kusanagi." _

Yui ran up the last several steps, unable to take the suspense anymore. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she came to a stop on the landing. Tears clung to the corners of her eyes.

"Fairy!"

They were there! All of them were there! Hades, Balder, Tsukito, Dionysus, Takeru, Loki, Thor, Apollon! All of them were there, patiently waiting for her. The all smiled gently at her. Tears streamed down Yui's cheeks.

"Teach us again, okay?" Apollon requested for all of them, smiling brightly at her, "We want you to teach us."

Yui couldn't believe it. This was the best thing she could have asked for. She couldn't describe just how excited she was for the opportunity to spend more time with all of them. She smiled for the first time in weeks and dried her eyes. She looked at all of her friends and nodded, "I will!"

* * *

**AnimeKiwi369:** So there you have it! Simple, yes, but I had a lot of fun writing it! I had discovered this series back when the anime adaption was announced, but then forgot about it until some random searching found an image, and I remembered that I had wanted to see it. That was I think two episodes into the series. Suffice to say, I fell in love with the show and all the characters, although the way the Latin at the end is translated into English bothers me immensely! Literally, "Ludere Deorum" means "to play of the gods", not "mischief of the gods". That's just the Latin student in me.

I do have a bit of a soft spot for the Norse Gods, though. ^^" I think it's because I'm an eighth Danish. -^-"

Anyways... back to the topic at hand! I hope you enjoyed this story!

For those of you who are following _"Second War", _I apologize for the hiatus. I'm going to try to work on it more than I have been, but I don't know how much I can get done. I would like to get some more FanFictions done, particularly for **_5D's_ **and _**Beyblade**_, but I have ones for _**Hakuouki** _and _**UtaPri** _that I'd like to get done. I'd like to get more out here in the **_Kamigami_ **section as well.

A final note: I will be starting college soon, so a lot of changes are going to be occurring soon. I'm excited, though! And hopefully I can find a literary agent soon, so I can get my novel published. I won't give up FanFiction, though! **:**)

Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Please be kind and please review! **:**]


End file.
